Son of War
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: Summary pending on if enough people want me to continue it myself. Aside from that..Rated M for violence and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

The Ma-juu no Dōkutsu, rumored to be a haunted, cursed location in that reagion of Fire Country, less than a half-day's walk from Konoha.

SKINT..!

SHINK..!

CLANK..!

Even shinobi hesitated to go there due to the feeling of rage and fury that permiated the cave's insides. Some even believed a dark being lived there, ready to feed on whoever was foolish enough to get near.

SHHHINGG...!

THUNK..!

CRACK..!

However, one person was willing to enter. In fact, for the last ten years he lived there; abandoned by the woman who ran the orphenage he was at, beaten unconcious and left at the mouth of the cave.

CSHHHHHH..!

Squea-SHULK...!

"Damn rats.." A voice muttered from the dimly-lit corner. It was that of a young man, one who had been forced to grow up faster than intended. Ignoring the now bisected rodent, the figure stepped out to the brighter section of the chamber. The lanterns set around the area revealed the voice's owner: a 15-year-old with blond hair sut short and sapphire blue eyes that held an unnerving icyness, along with a slight 5 o'clock shadow, courtisy of puberty. He wasn't huge, standing at a modest 5'10", but his build showed he had no trouble holding his own in a fight, the scars decorating his torso were proof enough of that.

Wearing only a pair of shinobi pants and sandels, he would have passed as someone simply working out, except for the chains coiled around his forearms. The ends were connected to the weapons he was currently wielding: two feet long and one foot wide with the blades emerging from the mouth of a skull that formed the hilt. The blades were almost square except for the top front corner extending out to form a claw and a sawblade-like edge. The sides were spiderwebbed with glowing red lines resembling cracks, though instead of breaking against the cave wall where he hurled it, sparks flew as it gouged out a narrow line in the stone.

His name: Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, the nine-tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha fifteen years ago and was stopped by being sealed into him. However that simply encouraged the villages and a good deal of the shinob to shift their hate for the fox onto him, which led to him being in the cave in the first place.

"Are you ready?" Another voice spoke up nearby. It was low and gruff, but carried an undertone of care towards the blonde, "To be honest, it will be a relief to have you finally drop this absurd act."

"I had no choice. If those pompus gasbags on the council got even a hint of what I could really do, they'd be screaming for me to be executed and whatever I had turned over to them, in no particular order. I'm just glad the old man was able to keep some of the nosier ones out of it." Naruto turned to face the man, "Speaking of which, isn't today the day they get to meet you, Grandfather?"

The man chuckled darkly. He was a large, intimidating figure, wearing a leather gladiator's skirt, sandels, bracers and a Hoplite breastplate. Bald with only a black goatee as the noticable bit of hair on him, his skin was an ashen grey with a blood-red tattoo that circled around his left arm, side, and eye.

His name...

Kratos, once known as the Ghost of Sparta.

And The God of War.

xxxxxxxx

This lil plot bunniy creeped into my head while I was watching a 'Let's Play' of GoW3 a few days ago and wouldn't let up till I put it to paper, so to speak.

Considering I have other stories to work on, I might offer this one up for possible adoption. But I will continue it if enough people want me to; the choice is yours, readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow..well, looks like the vote's been cast. Just so you know, I've never played any of the GoW games myself, so I'm just using what I'm aware of. (So I don't have to worry about any possible 'purists' getting bent out of shape)

xxxxxxxx

Konoha's west entrance had never really seen much activity in it's time since the main roadway led south out of the village while the west gate simply led out to a small dirt path that ended in the middle of nowhere a few miles out.

Even so, it was still an entrance to the village and was watched. That's why the shinobi on guard duty were rather surprised to see two people walking up to the gate. Their choice of attire was unusual, but the blades they were carrying definatly caught their attention, especially the taller one's. It looked to be made of bronze but the edge carried an eerie blue glow as well as the center of the blade.

As they got closer, one of the guards recognized the younger one and sneered, "What are _you_ doing here, dem.." Before he could finish, he was silenced by their weapons at his neck.

"Before you open your mouth again, I suggest you _think_ first if you hold any value on your life, worm." The older one growled, pressing his a little closer to draw blood. Looking into his eyes, the chunin saw that not only was he was more than capible of killing him in Kami-knows how many ways, but he would do it in a heartbeat without the slightest shred of remorse. The two held him at bay for a moment before continuing into the village, leaving a shaking and slightly soiled chunin behind.

xxxxxxxx

As the two reached the market district, they split up to go their seperate ways for the day. Naruto to the acadamy for finals, Kratos to pay a visit to the council, paying little attention to the stares and whispers of the people around them.

xxxxxxxx

"Danzo, I am saying this for the last time; Naruto is not, nor will he EVER be, put in ROOT. " Sarutobi growled, his paitence with the warhawk already gone. Once again the meeting had descended to the elders and civilian half trying to throw their weight around and/or get Naruto banished, executed, or brainwashed into a weapon and he was tired of it. "Be thankful I'm allowing you to keep what members you have left!"

"What else is that...that _thing_ good for, Sarutobi-sama!" Koharu retorted, "Its not even..." She was cut off by the sounds of scuffling right outside the meeting room doors just before they were kicked open, one torn off its hinges from the force. The group turned to see a man walk in, one hand gripping the back of an ANBU's neck before tossing him aside.

"What is this! How DARE you barge in!" A woman with bright pink hair shrieked.

"That's enough!" Sarutobi snapped back at her, "I believe I know why he's here. " He waited until the man stepped closer, "Kratos, I presume. You were spoken about a good deal."

"Likewise about you, Hiruzen Sarutobi." The man replied, adjusting the sword resting on his shoulder.

"Why has that man been allowed to keep a weapon here!" Koharu yelled again, "Guards! Confiscate it and fine him!"

"BE SILENT, WENCH!" Kratos bellowed, pointing the blade straight at her, now bathed in blue fire, "I have had my fill of your arrogant screeching already from outside!"

"Calm yourself, Kratos." Sarutobi held up a hand. He noticed the fear on his former teammate's face quickly turn back to its usual smugness and decided to stop it there, "I haven't found her replacement yet." A few members of the shinobi side spared laughs when she sputtered. "Now than, since most of the usual business is done, it seems only fair to hear our guest out." He gestured for the man to speak his piece.

"I am not one to mince words so i'll get to the point; I know there are those among you who showed my grandson no ill will so I bear you none. To the rest, however...consider my prescense a warning."

"You insolent...! You have the nerve to threaten US!" An obese-looking councilman yelled, "The leaders of the strongest shinobi village in all the elemental countries!" It was obvious to everyone he expected the man to falter and apologize. So it was no surprise when Kratos simply snorted.

"If it was a threat, I would already be describing how I'd cut you open like a pig for slaughter." He responded, staring him in the eyes as he said it, "Weither it goes to that is up to you. To be blunt, I am well aware of the way you have treated the last remenants of my family; encouraging merchants to try and sell him only garbage priced far above what it's worth, allowing a platoon's worth of full grown men to attack ONE boy, trying to break him physically, mentally, emotionally...! That will be tolerated no longer. The only reason you have survived THIS long is because he asked me to." Kratos grinned in a slightly cruel manner, "I belive it would be more satisfying for us both if he told you why himself."

"Preposterous!" Homura spat, "You make it sound as if..."

"I see at least one of you finally used their head. I speak of the son of my son: Naruto Uzumaki.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached the acadamy in time to hear Iruka Umino bellow for the students to sit down, "Looks like I'm right on time. Hehehe..let the games begin."

xxxxxxxx

I know it's short, but it took me redoing the chapter a couple of times just to get it to this. That and all I truly know of the GoW games are the Let's Plays I've watched on YouTube and what little I've read on the Wikki, so let's just treat this as something of build up.

In case Kratos seems ooc compared to the games, I figured since he finally got his revenge and was able to somewhat atone, it makes sense that he would have mellowed a little bit. Though he will still keep the mantle of 'Spartan Badass'.

On to weapons; Naruto's pretty much been living with him for ten years so it makes sense he would have learned to use a couple of other weapons. Its probably no challange to guess what Kratos was carrying, I'm leaning towards stuff like the Artemis Blade, Nemiean Cesti, and Nemesis Whip (or possibly all three). Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Kratos allowed himself to grin at the looks of disbelief several council members after telling them. Sarutobi looked slightly amused as well.

"LIES!" The obese councilman yelled, "That filthy demon has no...!"

SHLACK! THUNK!

His head was immediately split in two by Kratos's weapon, the sword embedding itself in the wall behind him. Nearby council members screamed and jumped from the spray of blood, brain, and bone.

"I may not be a citizen of this village, but I've managed to learn enough of your laws; and I recall the one he broke as punishable by death." The Ghost of Sparta said, walking around to retrieve his blade.

"You..you killed him.." The pink-haired woman said before she and others started screaming, "MURDERER!" And calling for ANBU

"ENOUGH!" The Hokage bellowed, his killing intent washing over the room and silencing everyone, along with earning an impressed grin from the large man, "Kratos is right; Donyoku deliberately broke _that _rule and he merly enforced it." He called for ANBU to come remove the body, "Be thankful he did it quickly."

Inochi was one of the first to snap out of the shock, "You said Naruto's your grandson..so who was his father?"

"Did none of you make the connection?" The Spartan said in mock disbelief, "Take away the marks on his face and it should be obvious to anyone."

The people at the table took on puzzled expressions at that.

"Minato?" Shibi spoke up, his raised eyebrows the only indication of emotion.

"That's impossible!" Homura said, "Minato-sama never married!"

"Yes he did." All eyes turned to the Hokage, "He asked me to perform the marriage in secret between him and Kushina Uzumaki. He didn't want his enemies to know about it, plus certain people in Konoha he didn't trust." He leveled a glare at Danzo.

"His mother was a ninja..a kunoichi, you call them..from here. Her name was Tatsumaki."

"I remember her!" Tsume said, "She used to be in ANBU. She was pretty nice, but flat out terrifying when she wanted to."

Kratos chuckled "Indeed. Before I met her, I had spent many years just simply traveling the world, seeing where the road led me. Tatsumaki had a fire in her that simply drew me to her, in a way she reminded me of my late wife, Lysandra. Unfortunately, my nomadic life left me finding it intolerable to live in a city or village, so I was unable to live with her during the years we were together."

"Oh? Then how come she never said anything?" The pinkette said nastily, only to shrink back when Krators snarled at her.

"Do NOT tempt me, woman." He ground out,

"Probably, Mesu, because she felt her private life was no one's damn business!" Tsume snapped back, "Now shut the hell up so he can finish!"

Kratos gave her an appreciative nod before continuing, "In light of that, I took up residence in the cave you call Ma-juu no Dōkutsu, living as a hermit. Tatsumaki was about to stay a few days at a time when she was not on mission. When I learned she was pregnant, I was ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a father again. Sadly, I had forgotten my last name long ago so when my son was born, he took his mother's. I can only say I'm proud of him for becoming a powerful fighter in his own right, though sometimes I now question his judgement in saving a village full of narrow-minded simpletons."

"How dare you!" Mesu snapped before the glare from Sarutobi shut her up.

"I gladly invite you to try and deny it. You saw it when my son gave up his life to imprison the fox..." Those closest could hear his bones pop as his grip on the bloodstained sword tighten, "Yet you, grown men and women, saw fit to take delight in seeing a child, a TODDLER no less, be beaten TO WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE!" He roared, striking the table with his free hand, the spot he hit shattering, "To add to that, you did that to the son of the very man you praise as a hero. More than once I have asked myself; if he knew what you swine were going to do, would he have stood by and let the fox continue, or would he have joined it in removing you from this world?" Kratos took a moment to settle down "I know what my choice would be."

"How do you know about the fox!" Danzo barked, ready to send the ROOT he had hidden in the room to take him.

"Naruto met the fox years ago after drunken fool with bizarre hair chased him into the woods with a hatchet." Kratos' expression darkened, "He was attempting to carve up a seven-year-old like a roast."

Mesu paled, "That..that was my husband...you killed.." She remembed that day well, the last she saw him was after they saw the boy walking down the street past their house. Her husband, who had already been drinking, let his own hate get the best of him and he took off after the boy. His body was found four days later, disemboweled. The hatchet in his hand had Naruto's blood on it so they knew what he had tried to do since the boy was seen in the Hokage's office the day before. He admitted to blacking out after the first douple of swings, so they were forced to assume a passerby had caught the attack and intervened on his behalf.

"I have killed more than my fair share, man and woman, but I will NOT tolerate taking a child's life, especially my own flesh and blood." Kratos continued, "Be thankful I made his dead swift. As I was saying, it should be more like he found the beast, from what he has said, it still slumbers due to the method Minato used to seal it away. He still waits for it to wake up since he has a good deal to discuss with it. I am no 'shinobi' but even I know they are two separate beings"

"Th-then we'll tell him we're sorry!" Homura yelped, "Surely he'll forgive us once we say it was an accident!"

"An..accident..?" Kratos hissed, looking ready to tear the old man apart.

"Of course! And once we tell the village, he'll be..." He was silenced as well when the Sparten struck him in the face with the flat of his sword, sending him sprawling to the floor with a shattered nose and cheek.

"YOU WILL TELL NO ONE!" Kratos roared, causing nearly everyone to flinch back. Even though he wasn't using any killing intent, it was plain to see that he wouldn't hesitate to back up his warnings, "This secret is Naruto's to tell and his alone! I only tell you to let you know your ignorant hatred ends now. Once Naruto becomes a ninja, you know he will have the right to defend himself with deadly force if need be. If the fools cannot see past their own stupidity, let it be on their heads."

"You make it sound like he woud kill them." Chouza said.

"He would because he's already killed. Naruto has lived with me for the last decade, ever since one of your ninjas left him, beaten and bloodied, at the cave entrance, laughing about how 'the cave would finish off the demon brat'. The next time I saw that man was his final day on earth. The ignorant and foolish boy you assume to know all about was a ruse he felt would throw you off, never knew if I should have been impressed at how well it worked or appalled at how well you fell for it. Though Sarutobi seemed to the only one to figure it out. You should be grateful that Naruto's victims have mainly been bandits and highwaymen thinking he would a simple target. "

Sarutobi couldn't help but smirk at the civilian's reactions; they were all a mix of grey and ash white, several looked ready to be ill, faint, or soil themselves, or a combination.

"Wile I'm at it, I would suggest you warn your children." He laughed in a low, menecing fashion, "Nauto has decided to stop the farce today and show just who his is. If you need any more notice, four words: 'Like grandfather, like grandson"

xxxxxxxx

Lol, had to go over this one with a fine-tooth comb to get things right (just hope the comb was fine enough)

Next go, I'm gonna show how the students react to a Naruto raised by a man who's killed gods.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kami..why are they always like this?" _ Hinata thought to herself as he watched the Uchiha Fanclub, which seemed to be every girl in the class except her. Of course, this meant she tended to get flack from them for it, _"Why else would I sit way in the back all the time? I can't stand that egotistical jerk!"_ She fought the urge to roll her eyes when Sakura and Ino, the worst of the bunch, started squabbling over the empty seat beside the boy, niether of them bothering to spot the seat on the other side of him.

It didn't help that she had to put up with the unwanted advances of Kiba Inuzuka. The boy was almost as arrogant as Sasuke, especially the fact he had the gall to try and declare that she belonged to him on more than one occasion. She could only sigh in relief that this was their final day at the acadamy and prayed that they weren't on the same team.

She was drawn from her inner ranting, along with the rest of the class, when their attention was drawn to the door sliding open and in walked a young man with short blonde hair and a five 'o'clock shadow the same color. Several girls were noting that he was shirtless, exposing a scarred, muscular chest. The majority of the guys, however, seemed to be sizing him up. Several were busy checking out the two blades on his back, along with the chains wrapped around his foreams, the ends attached to the weapons.

_"W-wait.."_ Her eyes widened when she spied the familar whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm late, Iruka-Sensei. Took the scenic route." He said, ignoring the way he was being eyed.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka rubbied his eyes, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Decided to bring out the real me. " Came the reply, his turning towards the aisle an indicator that that was all he was going to say for the time being.

As he made his way up between the tables, he looked at some of the faces he was familar with..

Shino Aburme: He had no problems with the teenage bug user, they actually got along in most respects, though he never really figured out

Chouji Akamichi: Like Shino, Naruto didn't really have a problem with the boy. They weren't close, but there was a measure of comradare. He had to hold back a grin remembering what the heavyset boy had done to the last person foolish enough to call him a 'fatass'. It was the first time Kratos ever left out a true belly laugh when he told him.

Shikamaru Nara: Lazy genius. Those were the only two words Naruto could think of to aptly describe him. It was obvious he'd rather spend time watching the clouds from the middle of a field than be there, but his mother's temper proved to a.. quite effective motivating factor. He and Chouji had been friends since they were toddlers.

Ino Yamanaka: The third member of what people were considering the next Ino-Shika-Cho team, following in their fathers' footsteps. However, unlike the two guys, Naruto didn't really like her all that much; she was known for spending more time gossiping and fighting over the Uchiha than training. She also had a tendincy to be quite bossy.

Hinata Hyuuga: Naruto allowed himself a grin when he caught sight of her, and the heavy blush that crossed her face when she looked at him. Unlike the more arrogant members of her clan, she was the complete opposite. The bout of shyness she had was the biggest difference. Truth be told, he had always had a thing for the pale-eyed girl, but pretending to be foolish had made it difficult to act on it. But now..

Unfortunately..the brief moment of enjoyment vanished when he saw the three people he dispised above all else: Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

He detested the pinkette mostly because of the belief that 'her Sasuke-kun' liked thin girls was firmly rooted in her reasoning, causing her to spend more time on her appearance than improving her shinobi skulls. She also made it clear that she believed the dark-haired boy would come to her rescue if she ever got in trouble. Her fangirl zealotry was to the point she would almost physically attack anyone that referred to him negatively, notibly the time she was almost suspended from the acadamy for giving a child four years her junior a black eye and swollen lip for calling him a stuck-up jerk...though her mother screamed and yelled, threatening the teacher with his job if he didn't overturn the suspension

Kiba Inuzuka was brash and cocky to the point of arrogance. Naruto was aware that the boy's late father was notorious for thinking woman were simply prizes to be claimed or taken from someone else, a train of thought that he had passed on to his son. He had lost count of the times he nearly succumbed to the temptation to break Kiba's bones after hearing the boy boast about what he intended to do to certain girls, as well as Hinata, as if they'd let him without a second thought. Kratos had told him that while had had slept with other women during his travels, it was only when they agreed to it willingly. He mentioned times of when men in Sparta had forgotten that and tried to take a woman against her will, only to end up beaten and bloodied at her hands.

And last ,and definatly least in Naruto's opinion, Sasuke Uchiha. He knew about his clans death at the hands of Itachi, but considered his almost single-minded desire for revenge a fool's decision. Even Kratos persued other things until he was informed about Pandora's Box. However, that wasn't what brought about Naruto's ire; ever since that day, the civilians and the Hokage's advisors did everything in their power (and behind the Hokage's back probably) to spoil the Uchiha, all because his family had a bloodline. It was bad enough he had been taught by his bastard father that Uchihas were superior to the rest of Konoha, but all the kowtowing that was done to him made it even worse. A look towards the self-proclaimed 'avenger' was enough to tell he was already eyeing his weapons as if to try and take them.

Key word: _try_.

xxxxxxxx

I know it's been a while since I've update anything, I'm back in school so that's kinda taken up a lot of my time. That and to be frank, for a little while I just kinda lost the will to write anything (nothing big, just lacked some motovation)

Anyway, hopefully this'll help me get things going again. Yes, it's pretty much filler, but at least i'm breaking a long dry spell, right?


	5. Chapter 5

The class was almost dead silent as Naruto made his way between the desks and took the seat beside the blushing Hyuuga girl.

"You ok, Hina-chan?" He asked, taking the moment to tease her a little and leaning in a little.

"I..I-I'm f-fine...Naruto-kun." She squeaked out, trying her hardest not to look past the shirtless blonde's neck. Inside, her mind was going a mile a minute, wondering what had brought about this sudden change in the blonde. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a familiar and unwanted growl.

"Did I say you could sit there, dobe!" Kiba snapped as he stood up and looked him in the eye, "Get the hell away from my woman!"

"Kiba, for the last time, I am NOT 'your' woman! Nor will I ever be!" Hinata retored, but the boy just ignored her.

"I said get out of that seat!" Kiba swung at the 'interloper' with everything he had. In a split second Narut's hand shot out and caught the offending limb by the wrist.

"Kiba! Knock it off and sit down!" Iruka snapped, ready to smack some sense into the boy. However, the blonde beat him to it.

"Like she said, Inuzuka, she is not yours." He tightened his grip, causing Kiba to wince, "Or any other girl in Konoha for that matter, despite your claims. " The students nearby could hear bone grinding and watched Kiba drop down, briefly crying out in pain, "And considering your mother and sister's attempts to get it through that slab of granite you call a brain have proven to be ineffective, let me put it in a way I know even you can comprehend." He made sure the boy was looking at him before continuing, his next sentence laden with ice "If I ever get word of you trying to force a girl to be with you against her will, I will personally hunt you down and **BREAK **you. See that you remember it." With that he tossed Kiba's arm to the side and kept an eye on him until he was facing the front of the class.

"All right, if there aren't any more interruptions." The chunin glared as he said the word, "Today marks, for some of you, your last moment as students before becoming offical Konoha shinobi..."

Hinata stared wide-eyed at what just happened. Kiba Inuzuka had been considered one of the physically strongest sudents in the school, but Naruto almost broke his wrist with little effort. What's more, the only exertion she could see on the blonde's part was his forearm flexing some. "_H-Has he been hiding what he could really do all this time?" _She thought, wondering just what he was capable of.

xxxxxxxx

After the meeting, Sarutobi and Kratos went to the Hokage office to discuss details. The old man spared a grin at the slightly flushed expression Tsume had when she left

"I have no doubts the clan heads will keep it secret, but you know the civilians'll ignore what you said the moment they get a chance." Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.  
"They're arrogant enough to think they can get away with whatever the want and I don't have the resources to keep track of them constantly."

"Then I will deal with them myself. " Kratos responded, his trademark frown forcing the old man to fight back a shudder.

Deciding to change the subject, he looked at the sword, "So, how strong is Naruto now?"

"I have taught him nearly everything I know, though my knowledge of your Ninjutsu is limited to the few books and parchment I found in my travels. His inhuman stamina and endurance made him ideal to teach combat to, plus he has become proficient in using some of the weapons I've acquired. Though he has nothing that could be considered an official fighting style"

"Well, that's understandable. " After a moment he felt it was time to discuss a more important matter, "Kratos, there's something you should know, it concerns Naruto's mother, Kushina."

The Spartan raised an eye at the man's tone. "What about her? When there was no sign of her after the fox's attack, I had believed she died giving birth."

Sarutobi sighed, _"He is NOT going to like this._No, Kushina is very much alive. But she no longer lives in the village."

"**What?" **Kratos said, narrowing his eyes at Sarutobi."

"She left Konoha a couple of days after the attack. After the sealing, she refused to believe that Naruto was just the container, even when I tried to explain." He sighed, "After ANBU stopped her from attempting to hand him over to a chunin for 'disposal', I gave her a choice: leave Konoha willingly and never return or banishment and a potential target on her back for hunter-nin. "

**THOOM!**

The room shuddered as Kratos' fist shattered one of the walls, **"That ignorant WENCH!"**He snarled, his bloodlust flowing off him like water. It was enough to make Sarutobi back up in fear. What Kushina had been willing, even eager, to do to her own flesh and blood was inexcusable in the god-slayer's eyes, "His own mother; she of all people should have known better!"

"Unfortunately, even the best of us can fall victim to the worst of reactions." Sarutobi responded after getting his composure back, 'I've felt I should tell Naruto, but how do you tell a young man that the woman who gave birth to him is no better than the narrow-minded fools in this village?" He quickly found himself wondering how the man would react to information about the man who was supposed to be Naruto's godfather

"I suggest you pray that I do not find her, Sarutobi." Kratos growled, "Otherwise, I cannot promise that any excuse that woman makes will save her hide."

xxxxxxxx

Once Iruka finished his finals speech, he instructed the class to head outside for the first part of their exam, "All right, part one will be Taijutsu. Step into the sparring ring when your name is drawn." He reached into the bag beside him and fished out the first two.

xxxxxxxx

I know this chapter is short and I'm an evil and soulless bastard for leaving it off at that point, but I'm trying to get everything caught up. School's been taking up a good bit of time. (learning motor controls and schematics isn't as easy as it sounds) I'll try to put up another update asap.


	6. Chapter 6

"For the love of..." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the display. The first match involved was Sasuke against one of his fangirls, who quickly forfitted, followed by the girl getting into a shouting match with a few others who accused her of trying to get points with the boy, "And they actually expect to be considered shinobi?"

"They're troublesome fangirls, Naruto. What do you expect?" Shikamaru said, sighing in annoyance when he was called to face Shino. The blonde considered it a small measure of relief when their match became more of a battle of wits. Shikamaru finally surrendered when a few bugs got into his clothes, draining enough chakra to break his concentration.

Next up was Chouji and Kiba, who ended up eating a good supply of tree after the Akamichi hurled him into one for using the f-word in his presence.

Naruto, much to his annoyance, found himself facing off against Sakura.

"You better go ahead and give up like a good little baka!" The pintette growled, "I can take you out with one hit!"

"Well, you're half right, Haruno. One move is all it'll take." Naruto muttered, unhooking the chains from his blades and letting them fall into piles at his sides. It was then that they all saw the other ends were literally embedded in the skin near his wrists. What followed was a sudden and slightly stomach-churning noise as the chains were drawn into his arm. The tightening of his jaw was all that indicated the process was somewhat painful.

"What the hell!" Iruka blurted out, basically stating everyone's reaction, "Naruto! What in Kami's name did you just do?"

"Technically, my weapons, the Chaos Blades, are cursed in a way." He responded nonchalantly, "Once I agreed to weld them, they pretty much became permanently attached to me. It's sort of a security measure too. I can still unhook the swords like you just saw, but they're impossible to use to their fullest without the chains." With his forearms now bare, they all noticed he had what looked like storage seals on them, all but one were filled, which he promptly sealed them into.

When Iruka called for the match to start, she charged straight at him, fist raised while he stared her down.

"RAH!" Once she had gotten in range, she aimed the punch straight for his head.

*CRACK!*

What she failed to expect was him responding with a vicious side kick that sent her spinning into the air slightly before landing in a heap.

"Whoa.." Chouji half-whispered, "Never saw Naruto clock anybody like that, especially a girl."

"Considering that he could have broken Inuzuka's wrist earlier if he wanted to, I think it's safe to assume he was being somewhat merciful in ending the match quickly." Shino threw in his two cents

Naruto..don't you think you were a tad too brutal?" Iruka called out, watching the medic on hand carry the girl off, her jaw already swelling from the blow.

"Haruno made it clear that blow was intended to do as much damage as possible. I simply responded properly." Came the response, "Rather disappointing really, I had expected her to at least stay somewhat conscious."

The chunin rubbed his temple and called the next two up: Ino and Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said as the girl in question made her way to the sparring ring, "Good luck."

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun." She responded shyly, almost forgetting where she was going as she registered the show of faith.

Granted, Ino proved to be somewhat superior to Sakura in the ring, but she still suffered from the traditional fangirl's reluctance to properly train. For that, she paid the price as Hinata struck several weak points, leaving her unable to move.

The remainder of the matches were what could be considered modest attempts to put up a fight, or abhorrent displays between fangirls that were little more than screaming, slapping, and hair-pulling.

"By the gods..." Naruto growled, "Do we really have to be teamed up with..with THEM?" He gestured to the ring, where Ami and her opponent were schreaming at each other to shut up while saying they'd be with Sasuke.

"I'm afraid so, Naruto." Shino replied, "They are the only girls in our year. Though, not all of them will be passing, fortunately."

"Troublesome. That's all they all." Shikamaru muttered, twitching a bit when a few girls heard and yelled at him to shut up.

Once the matches were done, Iruka led them to the practice range, "All right, you all know the drill, five kunai and five shuriken, as close to the targets as you can get them. First up..

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, once Kratos had calmed down somewhat, Sarutobi decided to break out his viewing orb to see how things were doing at the exam.

Watching the matches they were able to catch, the Spartan gave the man what could only be described as a VERY disapproving look, "You actually allow such sorry excuses of females to try and become ninja? With the exception of Hinata, they barely look as if they'd make decent harem girls, much less warriors!"

"I don't like it any more than you do, Kratos. But anyone who chooses is allowed to attend the academy, wether or not they come from a clan. Sadly, most of our so-called 'hopefulls' are there solely to try and get Sasuke Uchiha's attention. Thankfully most look like they'll fail the exam, and more if they can't pass the real test their jounin sensei will give them afterwards. I know it's not right to wish that kind of misfortune on someone, but becoming a shinobi simply to try and be near a crush is nothing more than a waste. Attitudes like that will get them and their team killed in no time flat."

"They still leave a bad taste in my mouth." Kratos grumbled as he watched. He was disgusted at how some would throw the weapons almost haphazardly, missing the target completely or falling short. His only source or relief was watching the few Naruto got along with make scores that were at least respectable.

He almost rolled his eyes at the smug expression on the aforementioned Uchiha as he gained a nine out of ten on the target.

When Naruto was finally called, Sarutobi took on a slightly confused expression when the blonde refused the weaponry.

xxxxxxxx

"Never really did care for kunai." Naruto waved the weapons away, "Too easy to run out of them in a fight."

"Scared to mess up and prove he's nothing more than a loser's more like it!" Kiba barked in laughter.

"If the worthless mutt is through talking out of his ass..." Naruto responded, ignoring the boy's snarl before placing a hand on a storage seal with the kanji for 'Bane' on it. When the resulting smoke cleared, several eyes widened and Jaws dropped at what was in it. In his hand was what looked like the head of an angry statue, except that a bow was emerging from it..

A bow made entirely out of air. Without another word, Naruto drew back the 'string' . When he did, an arrow, also of air, appeared in it, nocked and ready.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! THE BAKA'S CHEATING!" Ami screamed, "WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE JUTSU!"

"This is no jutsu, little girl." The blonde said, letting it fly. They all watched as the arrow flew towards it's target, sounding like a gentle breeze before striking the dummy's head hard enough to put a gash straight across it, "This is Typhon's Bane."

xxxxxxxx

"Typhon's Bane? I've never heard of an elemental weapon like that..." Sarutobi mused, obviously impressed with it.

"One I came across in my travels, taken from the same Titan it was named after." Kratos allowed himself a brief smile, "Also one of Naruto's favorites, next to his Chaos Blades and Nemean Cesti."

"Nemean..? Titan..?" Sarutobi looked befuddled.

"Perhaps an explanation would be in order. But for now, I suggest we watch and see how things turn out for the remainder of the test."

xxxxxxxx

Feels good to finally get a new chapter of this. I wanted to try and bring out a little more between Naruto and Hinata, but just couldn't get it all to mesh. I'll try and rectify that next time.

And before anyone goes off about how Naruto's acting, remember, he's been living with the Ghost of Sparta for ten years, so he's bound to have had some influence on the blonde.

Hm...think I should take it easy on Kakashi in this one?


End file.
